A Whole Other Universe
by wingless-angel-19
Summary: Laura Talbot is a girl who has just lost everything. Now she is being forced off the Enterprise for "protection" and being put in the hands of Vulcan's which Earth hasn't been very successful communicating with since first contact.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do not own Star Trek, save for my own OC. Anything else I am not making money on, and this is simply for shits and giggles. Enjoy!_

**A Whole Other Universe**

I sat there, looking out my window into space. Today was the day. I was being _swapped _so to speak, even though our ship wasn't getting anyone from the ship I was being sent to. They told me it was for my protection, and to learn about another culture that is so different from my own. Truth be told, no one knew much about Vulcans. After first contact, they just kind of left. Communications have been shaky at best, and even that was a full blow Federation lie. The last contact between a human and a Vulcan was about 30 to 35 years ago when some high up ambassador got sick and a women, Amanda Grayson I think her name was, somehow healed him from near death. The two of them left shortly after, and the women wasn't heard from again.

That's the very reason why I'm so worried. I'm afraid that as soon as I leave sensor range, I'll never be heard from again. I know that leaving the man who saw me as his sister to his own devices, even with Bones on the watch, was never a good idea. So if I were to spontaneously disappear, I would say that the Federation would have one hell of a time trying to get him to not scent me out.

Sighing, I looked back towards my clock. Two hours to go till I would be completely uprooted from my home. It was only 6 AM, but I heard that Vulcans had a thing about being up early, so the exchange was scheduled for 8 AM. I still didn't sleep a wink last night and I doubted Jim fared much better. He and Bones most likely got shit-faced last night and are probably waking up with killer hangovers. I smirked. The threat of a massive hangover was half the reason I never got into drinking. The other half was that I hated the smell of alcohol. I snorted. My door chimed and I looked at the clock again. It was 7:06. Lovely, only 52 minutes left until my world would be turned upside-down.

"Come in." I croaked. Wow my voice sounded terrible.

Jim came sauntering into the room followed by a grumbling Bones. "Hey kiddo," I snorted, "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh ya know, just bloody peachy. I feel like a freaking lab rat being sent to these guys. I mean really? How much do we really know about Vulcans? All we have are unconfirmed theories. And this is for my own protection? Total bullshit." I hissed.

Bones stepped forward and sat next to me on my bed, wrapping his arm around my hunched shoulders. "Look here sugar, I know this don't seem fair. If anything it was downright wrong to pull you away from your home and force ya into space for 'protection'." His southern drawl and fatherly instincts were starting to kick in. "But ya need to appreciate the opportunity that has been dropped on your doorstep. Now ain't the time for second thoughts and regrets. Just go and show those Vulcans who Laura Margaret Talbot is. Alright?" He looked at me with all the pride of a father.

I ducked my head and pressed it up against his chest. "M'kay Bones. Whatever you say." I mumbled into his chest. I felt another hand settle on my shoulder, Jim. I made a small smile and took a deep breath. Bones, for some strange reason, didn't smell like the sterilized rooms of the hospital wing of the ship. He smelled like fresh air on a summer day with spices. My dad used to smell like that.

I felt tears pricking my eyes and stalled my thoughts about my now dead family. Both of them continued giving me their comfort. _'Now why in the hell did I agree to this again?' _ my thoughts snarked at me.

Pulling away from both embraces was difficult, but I managed. I looked up and finally noticed the tray of food that Bones must have set down while I was in my hunched in my misery. "I really don't think I could eat right now."

Bones scoffed, "You're going to eat, like it or not." He rumbled.

I just simply rolled my eyes and made a grab for the tray. As I pulled off the lid, I almost started to cry again. "Oh Bones." I choked out. On the tray, was a large bowel filled with my favorite comfort food that was the bane of Lenard's existence. Spaghetti O's.

"I know," he held up a hand to stop me from launching myself at him. "This is, as usual, against my better judgment. But I can let it slide for today." He gave me a warm smile, "Now sit down, shut up, and eat."

I didn't hesitate and dug in. Jim laughed. "Well I can see that someone is hungry around here." He continued to chuckle as I shot him my most ferocious glare; which probably wasn't due to a mouth full of Spaghetti O's. So I switched tactics and gave a low growl in warning. Jim just laughed harder until Bones decided to step in and smack him upside the head and flick my ear. "Ouch! Bones! What the hell was that for?" was simultaneous with my own muffled cry of pain.

"Jim, leave her the hell alone, ya hear me? And Laura, don't take to his juvenile bating. He's just being stupid. Which isn't out of the norm for him." He grumbled the last part to himself. "And Jim, be happy I gave you my hangover cure. If it weren't for me you'd be a more of a miserable heap of flesh than you usually are."

Jim looked up to Bones with his big baby blues. "I'm not a miserable heap of flesh Bones." He mumbled to himself.

I stood in front of my high officers in a briefing room. "We will be arriving at the location in 12.34 minutes. The human girl," I turned and looked at a screen with a picture and her information flashed by in Vulcan, "Is not used to beings like us. She is human and has only known emotion and illogical thought processes." He paused the holo-vids process of the human's information. "Her climate control in her room will have to be customized due to her home's climate. Her eating habits consist of three meals a day. She also needs seven to ten hours of sleep a night; therefore, no one is to disturb her while she is in her rest cycle." I turned back around and let my brown eyes level onto the eleven members of my high officers. "There will most likely be more that will need to be adjusted during her four year stay here." I paused on the 15.78% chance that there would be questions. There were none. "Dismissed."


	2. Goodbyes and Sedations

_Authors Note: I do not own Star Trek, save for my own OC. Anything else I am not making money excreta you've heard it all before, and this is simply for shits and giggles. Enjoy!_

**A Whole Other Universe: Chapter Two**

A string of curses left my mouth as I ran smack into a wall that I could have sworn was NEVER there. Jim laughed out right as I stumbled around the offending wall while Bones continued striding ahead with a quirk to his lips. "Fuckin' walls that shouldn't be there and damn Starfleet and screw the universe…" I continued in my mumbling curses.

Jim laughed some more, "I can't believe you ran into a wall." He snickered.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," I snarled. "You at least got some sleep in your drunken slumber." Jim just grinned.

I went to take a swing at him when Scotty threw his arm over my shoulder. "So lass, what's this thing about you not being able to eat meat? How's you supposed to enjoy a wee sandwich while on a ship full of high strung vegans?"

God I loved Scotty. He could take any conversation and somehow switch it to food. "I'm assuming they have replicators, so replicated meat will have to do for a few years." I grimaced. I can't stand replicated food when it's not meat. I tried replicated meat before and it tasted so terrible that I ran for the nearest bin and vomited.

"Aye, that's true lass." He gave an affectionate squeeze, then gave a shudder, "Ugh, replicated food." He murmured.

I could only smile just a little bit. My stomach felt too queasy to really do much else. Sighing, I shifted the weight of my one bag on my shoulder. Damn this thing was HEAVY. Jim and Bones had the rest of my bags. Six in total. My whole life in six bags. It's not like I had much, but to see how _little_ still remained from my old life with the fragments of my new one was astounding. If I would have done this a year ago, it would have taken a small shuttlecraft to get all my stuff over. I felt Scotty's hand give an affectionate pat on my shoulder. Sometimes that man was more intuitive than one would think.

Sulu brushed by and took my final bag for me without a word. Chekov linked his arm with mine, giving my forearm a gentle pat. God damnit all these guys were going to make me cry.

"You vill do vell over there yes?" Chekov's eyes turned to my green ones. I just nodded. I sure as hell hoped I would do well.

We rounded the next corner that would take us to the turbo lift and then to the transporter room. My heart, which had been mucking about in my stomach, suddenly jumped up into my throat. My body seized and muscles locked, I refused to move. Chekov tried to get me to move forward with gentle coxes, and Scotty tried rubbing soothing circles on my back. I suddenly realized how much I _didn't _want to do this. My memory flashed back to when I was younger, eight to be precise, when my mother told me that if I didn't want to do something, no one was going to make me. She must have thought that this would never happen to me, that I would be forced onto a _Vulcan_ ship for protection.

Well that was the last thought I had, because Bones must have snuck up next to me with a light sedative and shot me in the neck with a hypo-spray.

It was 3.49867 minutes after the appointed time to beam aboard the human female. We all understand that humans are not punctual by nature but after 10.2453 minutes and no contact, I thought it logical to contact the _Enterprise _and discover the cause of their tardiness. I turned to my second in command, "Commander Muroc I will return in 16.783 minutes."

"Yes Captain." I turned and headed for the nearest turbo-lift.

Once inside I gave the command to take me to the bridge. After 23.16 seconds of travel, the lift opened up to show the bridge. All heads turned to see the human that was not with me. "At ease. The human has not beamed aboard. Hail the _Enterprise _now." I stated in a flat baritone. Ensign S'Kendal sent the hail as I moved to my chair.

"They are unable to contact their captain Sir. Do you wish to speak with their second in command?" S'Kendal asked.

I inclined my head and stood. "On screen." In seconds a human female appeared on the holo-screen. She was thin and tall with dark brown skin and black hair.

"I am Commander Uhura, how may I help you?" She quirked her lips up slightly, an action to be known as smiling. I filed the information away for later.

Crossing my hands in front, a relaxed position, I asked the question that must be plaguing the minds of the rest of my bridge crew. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Commander. I am Captain Spock of the Vulcan ship _S'Triton_. You are probably well aware that the human female Laura Margaret Talbot was supposed to beam aboard my ship 15.1672 minutes ago. May I inquire as to the delay?" I tried to stay polite and hide the irritation that we were behind schedule. I took a small meditative breath. Being irritated was illogical, this situation was unavoidable, humans were not logical beings and therefore, one is unable to plot a perfect plan.

Her smile slipped into a frown, "She hasn't been beamed aboard yet?" She turned around, with panic clearly showing on her face. "Yeomen! Where is the Captain?"

An unknown male turned to his work station and started taping at the glass console. "Captain Kirk is in transporter room five with Doctor McCoy and Miss Talbot."

Commander Uhura turned back around and flipped open her communicator, "Uhura to Kirk."

"Kirk here. Lemme guess. It's the Vulcan's?"

Her brown eyes flashed towards the screen and then back down to the communicator. "Yes you idiot. What's the hold up?"

I was internally shocked at the way Commander Uhura spoke to her Captain. But before I could asses this piece of informalities further, the communicator came alive with the voice of Captain Kirk. "We had a slight setback down here. Laura stalled. We couldn't get her to keep walking…. Ow! Bones! Bones! Wha?" Captain Kirk's voice was cut off by a more aggressive and gruff tone.

"This is an invasion of doctor patient confidentiality Commander Uhura." A smack from the communicator resounded around the both bridges. "That'll teach ya you incompetent fool! Ya don't just go given out sensitive information!"

Before the rest of the communication could come through, Commander Uhura snapped the communicator shut with a slight discoloration on her cheek bones. "I'm sorry Captain Spock, but the most I can give you is that Miss. Talbot has a case of cold feet and they are trying to get her moving again."

I raised my eyebrow at the term 'Cold Feet'. Storing the information for later, I placed my hands behind my back and straightened my pose even more and looked down my nose at the human. "I wish to speak to Captain Kirk immediately. I do not find this explanation adequate as to why I have been delayed in my mission." I fixed her with a stare that my instructors had used on me as a child; I knew how disconcerting it could be.

She visibly gulped. "Right away sir." The commander swiftly turned and brought her hand across her throat in a slashing motion and the screen went blank.

I woke up to the bright lights of the transporter room, I could hear the voices of people all around me, and I just didn't bother to listen for the words. But something caught my ear's attention.

"Bones, they are demanding her right now. I can't stall any longer, even if she is still unconscious. They are threatening to beam aboard and take her by force." It was Jim, and he sounded panicked. "I can't even imagine what would happen if she were to wake up and her not be on the _Enterprise_. She might kill one of the Vulcan's and then where would we be?" Jim laughed hysterically. I could just see him pulling at his hair.

A slap. "Be quiet Jim. Do I have to give you a sedative as well? You are supposed to be here for her and it ain't going to do any good if ya go and freak out like this."

"Ow Bones that really **hurt**." I had my eyes slightly open and could see Jim rubbing at the side of his face.

"You know boy's," I drawled, "If you would stop arguing and look down at your patient, the Vulcans wouldn't be getting so pissy." I got two stunned looks and Bones immediately snapped to attention.

He jogged the ten feet or so to where I was comfortably set and began his once-over. "Any dizziness or nausea?" I shook my head no. "Good." He flashed a light to see if my pupils dilated correctly. "Now follow my index finger without movin' your head." I did as he asked, following his finger without moving anything except my eyes. "Good girl. Well you're a picture of health." He pushed himself up then leaned down to help me up as well.

I looked around, noting the absence of all of those who had been with me. "Where did everyone go?" I wondered aloud.

"They had to get back to work. That includes keeping the Vulcan's from forcibly boarding this ship and taking you while you were unconscious." Jim murmured. "I know you want to delay this as much as possible, but I have Starfleet breathing down my neck along with the Vulcan's. I'm sorry Laura but you have about thirty seconds to say goodbye." He looked down; shame was written all over his face.

I moved over and wrapped my arms around his torso, almost irritated that it took him a second to respond to my hug. Burying my head in his chest I mumbled "It's not your fault. You have to obey your orders; even if you don't want too."

He squeezed me harder and let out a choked breath, "God I'm going to miss having you around. What am I going to do without you to help curb Bones furry?"

I giggled slightly, and he pulled back obviously getting the reaction he aimed for. "You'll just have to manage to not get killed big brother."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to miss you little sis. Even though we are not connected by blood, you will always be my family."

I choked on my own tears and shoved him away and turned to look at Bones. He opened his arms and I ran full throttle into them. He rocked with the force of me slamming into him, but being a sturdy southern man helped balance him.

"Easy girl. You're going to break me." I could almost feel the smirk pressed into the top of my head. "Now don't let those unfeeling bastards get to ya too much, alright sugar? Just hold your head up high and don't let 'em see you break. Show 'em that you're strong and can hold up to their shit."

Another kiss was pressed into my head as I was gently turned towards the transporter pad with all of my stuff arranged neatly with Jim standing next to it. I never wanted to leave the warmth of Bones and the safety of Jim. But it had to be done. Walking with arms around my shoulders, I mounted the transporter and stood on the empty pad. I gave a weak smile to Jim, "Do it now or I'll never leave this place."

He gave another small smile and turned towards the controls. Before he sent me on my way he pulled out his communicator, this slightly confused me. "Kirk to Uhura."

A moment of silence was interrupted by Nyota's voice over the speaker. "Jim you'd better be telling me that she's ready for transport." Her panicked voice made me wonder how long I had been out.

Jim laughed. "They still threatening and not acting. Tut tut Vulcans!" Bones made a move towards him, "Alright Bones! Yea, tell 'em she's ready to go and that we'll be transporting her in about a minute."

"Aye aye Captain. By the way Laura," I heard the shuffling of the her communicator then something that had the tears rolling down my face.

"WE'LL MISS YOU LAURA! BE SAFE!" The whole entire bridge crew yelled into the communicator at the same time.

But before I could choke out a 'Thank you and I will', Jim activated the controls and I felt similar sensation of my atoms being scrambled and placed back in order. The next thing I saw startled me, three humanoids stood at perfect attention. Their ears and upswept brows were the first thing that caught my attention. With the tears still running down my face, I felt the breath rush out of my lungs as if I was sucker punched in the gut. These were Vulcan's and I would be spending the next four years with them. God help me.

_A.N. Wholly crap I did it! Over two thousand words in one chapter! I did intend to get this chapter out sooner but I got stuck way up there towards the first few paragraphs. O-o My bad to those few readers that I have. Between a job and high school, I just didn't have that much time to figure out a good continuing story line till now. This is why I'm a night owl ^-^. Well it's the wee hours of the morning so I'm off to bed! And one more thing… GO GIANTS! 8D_


	3. Migraines, Biobeds, and Cranial Hair

_Authors Note: I do not own Star Trek, save for my own OC. Anything else I am not making money excreta you've heard it all before, and this is simply for shits and giggles. Enjoy!_

**A Whole Other Universe: Chapter Three**

The Vulcan man in the middle raised his right hand, with the other two following close behind, and spread his hand in a 'V' shape. "Live long and prosper Miss Talbot. Welcome aboard the ship _S'Triton_." He lowered his hand and continued with an emotionless baritone, "I am Captain Spock." He indicated to his right. "This is Commander Muroc, my second in command. Should you be unable to locate me, Commander Muroc will see to your needs." The captain indicated to his left to the other Vulcan man, "And this is Sub-Commander Serron. Should you be unable to locate me or Commander Muroc, the Sub-Commander will assist you in our location."

I dumbly nodded. Still in my emotional shock, I barley registered the words being spoken to me. I began to feel my sleepless night, and walking off the transporter pad and leaning up against the wall and placing my head in my hands, I attempted to ward of the migraine.

"Are you ill Miss. Talbot? Do you need medical assistance?" The blank voice came from in front of me. It was devoid of concern, no emotion, nothing.

Looking up, I saw the face of Muroc. I gave him a weak smile. "I'll be fine, I just need some rest. I didn't sleep all too well last night and I'm getting a migraine." Looking at him, his eyebrow rose into his hairline.

"Migraine? I am unfamiliar with that terminology. Is this a common occurrence?"

His questioning threw me for a loop. He didn't know what a migraine was. I decided to let him in on the pleasantries of one. "A migraine is like a head-ach except that it's so much more painful. You usually are sensitive to light and sound and it feels like someone is smashing your head into a brick wall."

His other eyebrow joined the first. "Someone has used their strength to force your cranium into a barrier made up of mud-bricks?"

God I was just confusing the man. "Never mind, if you've never had a migraine, then lucky you. You wouldn't know what it is without having one." I waved him away; it took him a moment to understand that it meant to back off. After he moved out of my space, I pushed myself up off the wall and turned to look at the transporter pad.

**S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

She rotated a full 87.65 degrees to face the transporter pad once more. "Umm. Where is my stuff? I was sure that Jim placed it on the pad before I left."

Turning once again to face me, I realized she was silently asking me where her belongings have gone. "Your belongings have been transferred. We interrupted the atoms of the materials mid transport and re-directed them to your rooms."

Her face became devoid of all color. "Great, so you can just re-direct atoms in mid transport? Wait, don't answer that. I don't even want to know." She continued mumbling to herself, obviously not knowing that everyone in that room could understand her. "God I hated using the transporter as it was. Yup. Never using it again that's for damn sure."

A majority of her vocabulary was completely unfamiliar and foreign. I filed the information for later, planning on contacting my mother and making inquiries later in the day with an open transmission.

Catching her gaze I decided that is was time to get her more acquainted with the rest of the ship and crew. "Come. If you need REM sleep, then it would be prudent to show you to your quarters." She blinked, as if I had been speaking in Vulcan. It was illogical; I was speaking in standard so it should have been simple to understand. It only took .6773 of a second to understand why she reacted in such a poor way. She was _exhausted_. I mused on how she was even standing upright.

I grabbed my communicator, "Spock to Selamderen."

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

After a few seconds of silence, a voice filled the room. "Selamderen here. What can I help you with captain?" Stated the bland voice; it was like he wasn't even asking a question. _Yea. Thanks Starfleet, this'll totally work out great._ My mind grumbled.

"I require a levitating bio-bed to transport Miss. Talbot to her quarters. She is nearly incapable of forward movement due to a lack of REM sleep." Captain Spock stated flatly.

Turning toward me, Spock held out his hand, an action that was considered taboo in Vulcan culture. It was one of the little known things in the database. "Uh, aren't hands, like, taboo in your culture?"

"I was not going to touch your hand, I apologies if I have confused you in your knowledge. You are correct otherwise. Vulcans consider the contact of hands as an intimate act reserved for bonded mates in private."

He held out his hand, _no_, he was offering his forearm, to assist me up. I let my right hand connect with his forearm and my slender fingers not _quite _wrapping around his arm. His left hand did the same. It was odd, to feel the strength when his hand wound around my arm as well. It was a little too tight and strong, and I winced.

He stiffened and loosened his grip. "My apologies, I have failed to remember that humans are frailer than they seem."

I felt my anger boil, and I ripped my arm away from his. "I am NOT frail." I snarled. He took a step back putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "Do not presume anything that you know nothing of." Hissing, I dragged myself back up the wall to a standing position. "Never underestimate based on what you see, read, or hear. Judge on what your experiences are." Sending a glare in his direction, I took a step towards the door, but my legs had another idea.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, my legs gave out from beneath me and my knees cracked into the cold metal floor. I felt three pairs of hands gently lift me from my position on the floor as I heard the _whoosh _of the automatic doors opening.

"Here is the bio-bed you requested Captain." I looked up into what was supposed to be a doctor. He lifted an eyebrow at my state and wordlessly pulled out a tricorder. The action eerily similar on how Bones was able to pull a tricorder out of his ass. "Miss. Talbot, hold still for a moment." He ran the tricorder over my still supported body, the mechanism whirling madly. Giving a shrill beep that made me flinch, the reading was finished. "It appears that you are suffering from prolonged fatigue." He turned to the other three Vulcans. "Arrange her on the bio-bed."

He turned away, walking to the bio-bed to hold it steady as the three men lifted me effortlessly up on the floating bed. I couldn't tell who was supporting my head. But I had a really good idea as the hands that slid out beneath it ran discreetly through the strands of my long black hair. I let out a sigh of contentment; I loved it when people played with my hair. Even if it was an emotionless Vulcan.

The voice that came from behind my head nearly made me jolt off the bed. "So this action of running hands through your cranial hair pleases you?" It was the bloody captain. Son of a bitch.

_AN: Woot! I made it to chapter three! I am getting excited that I'm actually keeping up better with this story better than I thought I would be! Just for any readers that I have, I want to let you know my updates might be slowing down to once or twice a week. Drama season is in full swing again and finding time to write with high school, drama, and work will be difficult. I hope these lulls in the story won't put anyone off! Well have a nice one guys!_


	4. Red Alerts and Memories

_Authors Note: I do not own Star Trek, save for my own OC. Anything else I am not making money excreta you've heard it all before, and this is simply for shits and giggles. Enjoy!_

**A Whole Other Universe: Chapter Four**

I let a snarl rip through my lips and his hands immediately left my head. He had seen me venerable. That couldn't happen again. Muroc was looking down at my face with his same impassiveness, but something told me that he was disgusted on how emotional I was being. Letting a low growl rumble through my throat, I looked into his eyes letting him know that his disapproval meant absolutely nothing to me. The doctor and Sub-Commander Serron stayed a respectful distance away, but both seemed to expand this air of displeasure about having me near them. Most doctors by now would have been touching me to try and calm me down. A random question struck me, "Are Vulcans telepathic?" Four even more stiff Vulcans confirmed my answer.

"How did you acquire this information Mss. Talbot? There is very little knowledge about Vulcan culture in your database due to our lack of contact." Muroc stated.

I mulled over my answer, feeling my anger and agitation dissipate. "I was thinking on how most human doctors use touch to calm a patient, like placing their hand on a patient's forehead, stuff like that. And I just kind of put two and two together on how you guys have seemed to avoid all contact with my skin. So yea, I just figured it out on my own just now." I felt sheepish and stupid, that explanation didn't have any depth to it at all. Chemistry class all over again, except that there was no awesome Mr. Willis to make it better by lighting a desk on fire.

"A logical deduction for a human." Sub-Commander Serron stated.

Well, that was insulting. I was just about to lay it into him and rip the snotty Sub-Commander a new one when a bunch of alarms started blaring and the bright lights of the Vulcan transporter room turned red. Four pairs of eyes shot to the lights, then to me.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Her gaze met mine; confusion, trace amounts of furry, fear, with the last emotion being something that any Vulcan would never expect in a human. Logic. The alarms kept going off every 1.5432 seconds, halting my own fascination and forcing me to attend to the problem.

"Captain Spock." Ensign S'Kendal voice echoed around the small transporter room. "It is the Andorians. They are demanding that they see the human that is on board, along to confirm that she is indeed here on her own "free will" as they put it."

"Patch them through Ensign. I will escort Mss. Talbot to the bridge." _How many issues will delay our mission?_ I mused to myself. I turned and looked at the human. "Do you know any Andorians Miss. Talbot?"

She tilted her head 79.543 degrees to the left. "I know one. But we haven't spoken in six years. I was twelve the last time we spoke." Her face brightened. "He came to my birthday party that year. He also froze the pool because I told him it was too warm." Irritation and amusement flitted across her face.

I nodded, humans tended to go off on random, illogical, tangents. "Is there any more information on what I would need to know? Is he dangerous to this ship?"

Returning her cranium to the correct position, she gazed at me. "No. Shran is no danger at all unless he thinks you're threatening me. I don't know why he gets all freaky protective of me. He acts just like my father used to." Her eyes glistened as she spoke of her father. Just as soon as the moistures appeared it quickly dissipated. "Let's go though," she murmured, "He's really impatient."

I had to agree with her logic. "Indeed. I understand your reason for haste. We have dealt with Commander Shran before."

She nodded. "Yea, he has the tendency to jump the gun sometimes." I only had moments to attempt to process the phrase 'Jump the gun' before she started to push herself up off the levitating bio-bed. Causing several more alarms to go off, mixing with the ones that were already going off.

"Miss. Talbot, it is important that you remain on the bio-bed. You still have not acquired the recommended amount of REM sleep." Doctor Selamderen spoke as he pushed her back down on the bed with his forearm. While looking up at me he explained a better alternative, "If the trip to the bridge is an absolute necessity, I suggest that she is brought up by the bio-bed and presented as such. Then we logically explain to Commander Shran why Miss. Talbot is in the bio-bed."

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

"NO!" I gasped. All eyes turned towards me. I struggled against the arm that still lay across my chest. "We can't do that! I will agree to taking the bio-bed up to the bridge, but Shran absolutely _cannot_ see me in this state. I have to look as close to normal as I can right now. I'll figure out a way to explain all of the physical appearances, and _don't _tell him I'm lying."

I got a raised eyebrow from Muroc, "You are going to lie about your health? That is completely illogical."

I held up a hand to stop him. His other eyebrow joined the first. "Sorry for interrupting you, but trust me. If he thinks I'm injured, no matter how logical your explanation, he will tear this ship apart to find me and take me from you and destroy this ship." Muroc went to speak again, and I shot him a glare. "He will blame you for my ill health because I'm in your care. So shut up and let me deal with Shran is what I'm trying to tell you."

A silence overtook the transporter room, save for the shrill beeping of the alarms. Captain Spock looked at everyone, as if having a silent conversation with them all. But the impassive looks didn't reveal any answers to me. "It is decided, you will be brought to the bridge by the bio-bed, and you will converse with Commander Shran standing on your own. Should you require assistance with standing, you shall be put back on the bio-bed, and you will not argue." The Captain stopped. "Is this understood?"

I processed the request, which sounded a hell of a lot like a command. "These terms are, acceptable." I tired speaking like them, and I could almost feel the air of approval from the Captain. If I hadn't been looking, I would have missed the shimmer of gratitude in those dark brown eyes.

His faced remained immobile. "Let us continue to the bridge." Taking a few strides to the panel on the wall, he pressed a button that would activate the comm. "Ensign S'Kendal, cancel the tactical alert and inform Commander Shran that we are on our way to the bridge."

"Yes sir."

_AN: Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been ultra busy with work and school. I wanted to at least get another chapter by the end of my February break. I'm happy to at least get that done. Well sorry once again! All will be answered soon. Till then, good night!_


	5. RingAroundTheBIOBED

_Authors Note: I do not own Star Trek, save for my own OC. Anything else I am not making money excreta you've heard it all before, and this is simply for shits and giggles. Enjoy!_

**A Whole Other Universe: Chapter Five**

The trip to the bridge was rather uneventful. I watched and observed all of the strange things that were on the ship. The main thing was that it at least had to be over 100 degrees in here. I turned and looked at the captain, who was keeping a good walking pace at my right. Commander Muroc was to my left, the doctor behind my head and Sub-Commander Serron at the front. I gained many (what I assumed curious) stares on our trip. A short trip down the corridor to the lift was all that it took for more butterflies to enter my stomach. A beep went off on the bio-bed. Damn, I forgot I was laying on one.

"Miss Talbot, your heart rate has increased. Are you feeling ill?" The doctor was looking down on me, with one notorious eyebrow raised.

"Just a case of the butterflies is all." I waved him away. And I received another eyebrow to join the first.

"_A case of the butterflies_? Is this a contagious disease?" God. Living with all these Vulcan's was going to be the death of me.

I sighed. "No, it is not a disease and it's not contagious. It's just a human expression for nerves." I swear, if he had a third eyebrow, it would be flying off his head. I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously, I'm alright. Not sick. Just nervous. I haven't seen Shran in about six years." And it was true. The last time I saw the man was when I was seriously younger and any unwary adult could be charmed by my little kid cuteness. I was too busy contemplating on how I would charm the fussy Andorian when I noticed a glint to my left of my head, going toward my neck. Thinking quickly, I jumped off the bed, causing alarms to go off. "If you think you're hitting me with a sedative before I face someone who can tell whether or not I'm normal, you've got another thing coming." The doctor was frozen in his position. His head tilted at an odd angle.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

If I were fully human, I would have sighed. The sight before me was so ridiculously childish that it was completely illogical. It was so, _human_. My CMO was following Ms. Talbot around the bio-bed, all the while Ms. Talbot keeping the bed as a solid barrier in between her and the doctor's hypo-spray.

"Ms. Talbot, cease your actions at once." His irritation was evident by how his voice grew more and more terse with each spoken word.

She growled at him. "When Hell freezes over, I'll stop." She quickly dodged Commander Muroc's blocking maneuver with a small sidestep and a complicated twist of her body. She turned to face the doctor again, "Look, you can't give me that. I'm having some small anxiety for seeing someone I haven't seen in years, which is very likely to get angry at seeing me in such a messy state, and trust me, anxiety in humans is normal." She paused to stop and get her bearings, still keeping the bio-bed in the middle of her and Doctor Selamderen. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm sick of spinning in circles and arguing, so just agree with me that you won't inject _anything _with that infernal needle-stick thing and we'll be square. Savvy?"

I cocked an eyebrow. _Savvy?_ Humans and their terminology, illogical. "Doctor, I believe that we are accomplishing nothing save for wasting precious time. This argument is illogical, if she says humans are prone to small bouts of anxiety, we must take her word that it is a normal occurrence." He dipped his head low and turned to deconstruct the hypo-spray. "Are these terms acceptable Ms. Talbot?" I asked turning to her.

All she did was jump up on the bio-bed in response, swinging her legs out nearly horizontal at 86.342 degrees. Illogical.

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

I swung my legs around for a bit; then swinging them fully up, I laid back down onto the bed. They all seemed to just stand there like they were waiting for something. The silence was oppressive. "Well? Do I need to give you an engraved invitation? Let's go before Shran decides to blow this ship to pieces thanks." All four pairs of eyes flickered down to me. "Seriously, let's go. I'm getting tired and cranky, and the longer we wait, the more aggravated Shran will become and the less likely I will be able to persuade him to relax and not forcibly board this ship." I quirked my right eyebrow, basically telling them through my body language to get the fuck moving. And it worked to my pleasant surprise.

"Indeed. Shran is not known for being patient. Let us depart to the bridge." The Captain spoke in his monotone and started to move forward. He opened the lift and stepped to the side, holding the door and preventing it from closing on us.

Stepping back inside, he pressed a button; and I found to my horror that it was in Vulcan. "Shit." I hissed.

Commander Muroc turned and looked at me. "Is something the matter? Or is it just your human anxiety?"

Gritting my teeth against his _totally not there _sarcasm, I grumbled out, "I don't know how to speak or read Vulcan. Lakota yes, Vulcan no." I shot a quick glare at them. "And don't act insulted or offended, it's not like you guys have kept in touch to have us learn your language." I sat there sulking in between the four Vulcans.

Till Captain Spock spoke. "I apologize for this inconvenience. We will teach you to read Vulcan fluently quickly. I shall assign a translator to you till you can understand Vulcan and move with ease around the ship. Our lack of forethought was neglectful and illogical. Again, I apologize." Sincerity poured through his eyes along with true regret.

I huffed, "The least you could do is give a girl warning." I teased. "We've been preparing for months, so it didn't just slip your mind. It slipped ours as well; the blame spans both of our species for the lack of insight. Oh well, enough dwelling on what cannot be changed." I gave an easy smile. The lift gave a small 'ding', and the doors slid open revealing the bridge.

It was magnificent, the technology was so advanced compared to the _Enterprise_, that it paled in comparison. Monitors were holographic projections in mid air, but one was able to touch them. Everything was neat and perfectly spaced apart in a large circle around the center of the room, which happened to the Captains chair. And damn, what a chair! It was a large, wing-backed chair upholstered with a black material with a silver metal frame. There were a few buttons on the arms, but that was all. The view screen encompassed the entire wall of the bridge so you could see 360 degrees around you. _Useful in a fight_ I mused. The paneling of the bridge was a light grey, with a stone floor that looked like green marble.

The Captain moved forward and the rest of the bridge crew stood at attention, and sat back down to their work. Satisfied, he walked to his chair and sat in it. He waited and twisted in his chair and quirked an eyebrow at me. "It would be far more beneficial for you to be standing in view of the main screen."

I didn't even wait for him to finish saying the sentence before I hopped off the bed, and walked over to his chair. My vision swam a bit, but I was sure that no one had noticed. And I was wrong. The helmsmen (I think he was a helmsmen) noticed. This in turn caused Captain Spock to ask if I was alright, _again_. "Damnit all! I'm. FINE. Let's just get this thing done and over with so I can sleep." I murmured.

Giving me another once over, he answered. "Indeed. Ensign S'Kendal, patch them through."

"Yes sir." He responded and proceeded to tap a few controls, bringing up the face of Commander Shran.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face at seeing someone familiar. Even if it was via vid-feed. "Sup Shran? Long time no see." I smirked.

He at least cracked a small smile, which was saying a lot considering he didn't do smiling on a mission. His face then turned serious. "Laura, what in the name of the Federation are you doing on a _Vulcan _ship?" He sneered when he said Vulcan.

I giggled, "Shran, can't you say Vulcan without sneering or gagging? It's not hard; if I can do it so can you." Smiling, I moved to stand closer to the screen.

"Enough of dodging the questions Laura. Answer me; what are you doing on a Vulcan ship so far from Earth." His face went hard.

Yep, no point in avoiding the inevitable anymore. I heaved out a sigh and fought the painful prickle of tears. "My family is dead Shran. All murdered, and… And they forced me to watch each and every one of them die. Then they tied me to the totem pole on the hill and made me watch the village burn. Anyone who escaped the flames where brought before me and slaughtered." I choked on a sob. The Captain made to stand up and I violently cut him off. I spoke quietly, with tears still running down my face. "I can still hear the screams Shran. Every night. But that's not the point. The point is, is that they are after me, they just want me to suffer and watch me crumble before they kill me."

The bridge was silent save for the foreign engines of the ship I stood on. Shran took a deep breath, dragging his hand across his head and pushing back his white hair and antennas. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Laura. Do you want me to take you from the Vulcans? Or do you wish to stay? Now that I see you are here for sufficient reasons and of your own free will, the choice now rests with you." He paused, looking at me through the screen.

I could see the controlled rage for the ones who hurt me so. I could tell he wanted me to choose to go with him, and I felt Captain Spock tense next to me. "She has to remain on this ship." He said standing up. "It was a negotiation between the Federation and The Vulcan High Council of Elders. She is here for safety due to the fact that the probability of any assassins guesstimating that Ms. Talbot was on a Vulcan ship is less than 0.82403%. She is safest here, and that is my mission." He stated, his ramrod posture going even stiffer.

Shran's face twisted into a snarl. "You do NOT speak for her. She speaks for herself. If she wishes to stay on your filthy ship, then that's her decision. Not yours."

The argument passed on for a few more moments before I stuck my fingers in my mouth and blew a very shrill whistle. All eyes turned towards me, "Are you children finished here?" I got a stunned silence from the Vulcan crew, and a sputtering Shran. "Good, because if I remember correctly, this is a choice I make. So you two shut up and let me think things through damnit." I said, leveling my most effective glare at the pair of them. I thought about it. I _wanted _to go with Shran. But would I truly be safe with him? If anyone knew of the friendship, Shran and I shared, outside the family I could be that much easier to trace. But would I be able to survive four years in deep space with a bunch of Vulcans? I had a strange feeling that either way, I would be found; I would just be found quicker one way then another. And if these people were as intelligent as the Federation thought, they could already suspect that I was on a Vulcan ship.

Making up my mind I spoke.

_Ok ok ok! I know this chapter is so late it's honestly not even funny. And if I were you, I wouldn't blame you all for being a wee bit pissed about my absentee hiatus for the past, oh I don't know, three months? *Sheepish smile* I truly am sorry, and I can huff and puff till my ribs displace themselves again and I land my ass in the hospital for another week, but no excuses will be doled out here. Just me being lazy I guess. Well, a thousand apologies again, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer this time…. In hopes that you all don't kill me for the huge delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter at least. _


	6. Gentlemanly Ways

_Authors Note: I do not own Star Trek, save for my own OC. Anything else I am not making money excreta you've heard it all before, and this is simply for shits and giggles. Enjoy!_

**A Whole Other Universe: Chapter Six**

I made up my mind and spoke. "Shran…. I know you only want what's best for me. I know that's all you've ever wanted for me; but what's better for me right now, even more than the comfort than another friendly face, is to stay hidden as long as possible. Shran, I'm choosing to say with the Vulcans for one reason and one reason only. There is a much lower chance of me being found with Vulcans than if I were to be with you." I stopped, taking a breath. I could see the betrayal and understanding swirling through Shran's eyes.

At the same time, I felt as if I were breaking. I was freely giving up the only escape I would have from the Vulcan ship in the next four years. A tear finally escaped and cascaded down my face. Just one, no more followed; it was a tear for my family, my village, my people, for Shran, and for my freedom. It didn't go unnoticed. I felt a finger push against my face and lift the tear from my cheek.

"Why is there water leaking from your optical areas?" asked the Captain.

Shran immediately bristled. "It's called crying. I know that you _Vulcans _don't understand emotional things; but when most species, especially humans, become so emotionally compromised, they cry. This incredible young lady hardly ever cries, for she is strong willed. Even though I know you think of her as a lowly human." He looked back towards me. "Laura, if the Vulcans will permit it, I wish to come and speak to you face to face. And in private." His eyes flitted back to the Captain, "Permission to come aboard?"

I looked at Captain Spock, and he looked at me in turn. We had a small silent communication, even though I had no idea what it meant. I'm sure I looked rather pathetic.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

"Permission granted." Shran lowered his head before the view screen cut off. Around me, a flurry of activity started.

"Sir," Muroc stated, "Are you certain this is wise? We should not be caught off guard by him again." Muroc looked to Ms. Talbot with controlled disdain. "Even if Ms. Talbot says that he can be trusted, we are well aware that he cannot be trusted at all."

"Your argument is valid." I saw the human swivel her head so quickly, it cracked. She winced, but said nothing about it. "I am aware that Shran is a threat and not to be trusted. The emotions he displayed are emotions of sincerity. At this point in time, it is logical that Shran only wishes to come aboard and speak with Ms. Talbot and offer his well wishes." I paused for a moment to let my words sink into the humans sleep deprived mind.

She turned and looked around her, there was no chance of her noticing how all of my staff looking at her with distain. I saw her chin rise a fraction and her eyes harden. _Fascinating_. I thought to myself. She noticed the change from the curiosity of my crew to one of controlled animosity.

"Sir, I am well aware that Shran puts your crew at unease." She gave a hysterical laugh. "Hell, I know that I put them at unease! I mean, look at me!" Her green eyes were greener than that of a Vulcan's blood. Her body language me of a wild sehlat, cornered and ready to run or kill.

I remained calm, and relaxed my normal posture to a more relaxed one. "I see nothing wrong with you Ms. Talbot. The only thing physical that is wrong with your being is the obvious lack of sleep. I estimate with 12.7 hours of sufficient sleep where you are not disturbed, you shall return to your natural state of control. As for my crew 'feeling uneasy', as you say, I can assure you that as Vulcans, we do not feel such emotion." Her stance slowly relaxed at my words.

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

I could feel the "hot-blooded" part of me recede, but not completely fade. I could feel it simmering and churning within my mind and already frazzled nerves. I let my eyelids slide close and a small sigh pass through my lips. I opened my eyes a moment later, and noticed the tinge of color that tainted everything I looked at had gone. "Yes, I think you're right Captain. I need rest… I'll do that right after I say goodbye to Shran." I ran a hand through my black hair, and pulled it over my shoulder.

"_Another difference that separates you from them."_ My mind hissed at me. _"You are unkempt and brash. They are in perfect control at all times. Perhaps, you can learn a thing or two from them. Maybe keep the hot-blood in you contained."_ I didn't argue with my inner voice; no sense in arguing with yourself. I walked with the Captain and a few security personal to the turbo lift. Snorting at myself I walked in, head down. I knew what the security was for, it was for if Shran made a wrong move in their eyes, even if I was in the way, I knew they would shoot.

The thought disgusted me, if Shran wanted to take this ship, he would have done it by now. Vulcans are good, but they aren't good enough to thwart Shran. For he has something that the Vulcans could never posses; being unpredictable. I chuckled silently to myself. I know I'm going to be a handful to these people. I realized I didn't give a damn about the Vulcans, if they were going to make me feel unwelcomed, so be it. I would just take it all in stride and screw with them a little over the next four years.

The turbo lift came to a stop, and everyone stepped out before me, save for the Captain. The only person on this ship who didn't seem hell bent on making me lose my mind was only spurring my untrusting side more.

"After you" He murmured. I only giggled at him.

"_Might as well start with the mind fuckery now dearie." _ I smirked, and didn't move. He raised an eyebrow at me, and my smirk grew wider.

"Have I offended thee?" He asked. The Captain was so obviously confused. "I was told that letting a women ahead of one's self through a place of passing was a tradition."

I couldn't help it. I outright laughed at him. "No you haven't offended me!" I gasped between laughter. "You just did it wrong!" I was in my unstoppable giggle mode, and in between the giggles I reached out. "Here, let me show you…" I grasped his wrist gently; making sure his uniform was preventing all skin contact, and showed him the gesture. "You see, you keep your hand at mid abdomen level, then sweep your wrist up so your palm is facing the ceiling." I twisted his wrist gently upward and met little resistance. "Then you push your arm out like this.." I stepped closer to him and slid my hand further down his forearm, and pushed his arm out in a small sweeping motion and stopped at just the right angle.

I smiled and stepped back, "There! Perfect." His left hand was behind him at the small of his spine, and his right was gently extended with the palm up, gently inviting me to pass through the doors of the turbo before him. I went to walk through when he held out his hand to stop me.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

She looked up at me; her eyebrows furrowed, making a small indent in between eyes. "Allow me to perform the act perfectly on my own." Her lips uplifted in what I knew was a small smile, and she stepped back gracefully. With her eyes on the floor, I closed the doors to the lift. Her head snapped up in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Her body was once again tense, not as much as it had been on the bridge, but she was well on her way to that again.

"Do not fear young one," I spoke in soothing tones. "I wished to start over so I could learn to do this properly." Her body relaxed yet again.

"Ah." She breathed out. She looked at me for a moment longer, and then did the same gesture that she had just taught me. A more feral smile pulled at her lips, and act known as smirking, and she spoke again. "Please, after you."

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

I knew it was mischievous, and more likely very confusing to the man before me, but it was too good to resist. He did as requested and pushed the button on the lift that would open the doors once more to the, most likely, confused security. The door swished open and I received less than thrilled looks. The Captain repeated the gesture that I had just shown him with unparalleled grace. He looked at me and murmured, "After you."

_Okay… Yes a horrible hiatus. It's only been.. God, I don't even know. I was just going through some of my documents on my computer, hoping to clear up some space, when I found this and nearly died. I couldn't believe I completely forgot about this story and I'm terribly sorry to those of you that still wait for me to update. For any who don't know, I am in college, so busy busy. And on top of that work and two roommates who think college is for partying, paying off my college loan, blah blah boringness that you all don't need to. To put anyone's mind at ease (those who still care if I update), now that I've refound this story, I really don't plan on dropping it and I have a solid idea on how I want to go about getting this thing done. Just try to be patient with me and I'll make my updates as fast as I can. I can't promise how fast, but I can promise that I don't intend on dropping this story. So yea, enough of my blathering, and I need to get some dinner before I have a horde of friends and a boyfriend knocking down my door to eat. Night all and Happy Thanksgiving to any American readers. Got bag yourself a turkey! _


	7. Snaps and Cracks

_Authors Note: I do not own Star Trek, save for my own OC. Anything else I am not making money excreta you've heard it all before, and this is simply for shits and giggles. Enjoy!_

**A Whole Other Universe: Chapter Seven**

She bowed her head and glided through the doors of the turbo-lift. For a being that was so tired, it was fascinating to see that the human girl still retained some of her grace. Following close behind, I ignored the indifferent looks of my security crew. "Ms. Talbot, would you follow me to the transporter room? We shall meet Commander Shran there, and you will conclude what you deem necessary before this four year mission begins." I paused, still understanding that the human was still tired and the Vulcan way of speaking tended to confuse her. She dipped her head again, I continued. "You are well aware of the rules and regulations that were put in place for your safety correct?"

She looked up, some of her hair slid in front of her eyes, and she spoke. "I understand." She turned her body 56 degrees to the right and spoke again, keeping her eyes forward. "I understand I am to make no contact with anyone that I know; no transmissions, no letters, nothing of any form of contact is to leave this ship. Nor is anyone to know that I am on this ship other than the selected parties." A small _tear_ slid down her face and fell to the floor.

"Ms. Talbot, have I said something to offend thee?" I was lost as to why the terms of the agreement upset her so.

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

I immediately wiped the tear from my face and took a deep breath, squaring my shoulders and turning back to the Captain. "No sir, it's just difficult for me to think of not talking to anyone or seeing faces I've been with for a majority of my life. It emotionally upsets me and also brings a physical ache to me." I paused in my description, the Vulcans around me seemed well, confused. Their faces still hadn't changed one bit, but the air they gave off was one of total bewilderment. _Or you're completely exhausted and you've gone off the deep end_. My mind supplied. I was going to go with my mind on this case.

The Doctor was the first to pipe up. "What you are describing, this is a human sickness? It is not contagious and you are in no need of immediate medical assistance?" He said in a monotone.

Even when I knew they were questions, the way Vulcans speak always confused me. It sounded like they were being rhetorical in their questioning. I just figured I would answer anyway, rhetorical or not. "I would think that mostly anyone could have this. It's not an illness per say, but more of an emotion. It's called sadness." I stopped in my explanation again. I could feel the sadness cutting though my consciousness, dragging its ragged knife through my heart down to my stomach. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued. "I am saddened because I'm leaving everything I know, everyone I know, just so I can stay safe. It's hard being surrounded by strangers that are so different from you, people who you can't really talk to because they won't understand where you come from and why you are the certain way you are. I'm sad because I have to be here and I have no choice." I finished and turned back around; I didn't want them to see anymore of my tears.

I heard movement from behind me, and then felt the presence of a hand that was just hovering over my left shoulder. The person belonging to the appendage was hesitating, not sure if to touch me and spin me back around. Then I felt the heat move away, I bit back a cry of anguish. There would be no comfort here. "Ms. Talbot," It was the Commander. "We should proceed to the transporter room. It is unwise to stay at this position for long."

I sighed, "You're right, let's get going." We marched off, the Captain to my right, the Commander to my left, and the Doctor behind me. We were surrounded by the security detail, I felt like I was being escorted to death row. My feet were becoming sluggish, so I stopped quickly to crack the bones in my ankles, toes, and knees. The harshness of the sound startled some of the security and had the Captain grabbing me and pushing me behind him.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

I pushed the human behind me and pinned her to the wall with my back facing her, scouting for the being that made the cracking sound. I then heard a small noise from behind me, almost the same as the one that had spurred the security and me into action. Turning, I saw Ms. Talbot pushing her flanges into the palm of her hand. It created a harsh cracking noise, similar to the ones we had just heard. "Ms. Talbot, are you responsible for noise that was just made?" I needed to be sure before I exposed her to any dangers.

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "Yes, I was just popping some of my joints. Like my ankle. See?" She brought her right leg up so her largest toe was resting on the floor, then she pushed down and out, making her ankle bend and crack once more. She moved her face up 45.2765 degrees to see me, "It makes my joints more free to movement. They get stiff and I have to break the stiffness. I'm sorry if I startled any of you."

I raised an eyebrow as she repeated the action a second time on her left ankle. "Does this action hurt you in any way?"

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

I looked up again at his question, and I did think about it for a moment before I answered. "Not really anymore. When I first started to do it, it hurt like a bitch. All I wanted to do was saw my own leg off. It was either deal with the pain of my joints being stiff, or deal with the short lived pain of releasing the tension in them." I shrugged. It was nothing to me. Yet, the Captain seemed puzzled; like he didn't understand why I did this.

"Why would you intentionally put yourself in pain? Is it not in human nature to avoid pain whenever possible?" He asked, a slight furrowing of the brow breaking his mask of indifference.

I jerked my head forward so we could continue the conversation on the way. He seemed to understand the gesture. I looked ahead, so I couldn't see the faces and just concentrate on the conversation and putting one foot in front of the other. "That's true; what you said about humans. But as a human, I know that a lot of pains are unavoidable. For instance," I quickly pointed back to my right ankle. "I've sprained this ankle so many times, it really is just ridiculous." I put my hand back to my side, "But every time I do sprain it, I know that I have to use my ankle, I can't just baby it. I need to walk on it to build the strength back up and rebuild the tendons. Yes it's going to hurt a lot for the first few days, but it gets better. There's nowhere to go but up once you've reached rock bottom." I didn't look to see the Captains, or any of the other Vulcans reactions, knowing that I wouldn't receive any. But as usual nothing goes as how I would think it should.

_**Authors**_** note:**

_Alright... Stupidly long time since my last update. I sort of got, stuck, per say on this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go with this story, and I know where I want to be, but I had the hardest time figuring out how on Earth I would get there. I have a few ideas swimming about in my head, so for the (as I'm quite sure now none) followers for this story, my statement remains. I have no intention on dropping this thing. It's just going to be some time in between the updates. If it is a few months, I do apologize in advance. I just don't want a half assed chapter to be put out because people keep complaining to me about how the chapters aren't coming out quick enough. Bare in mind, this is a **hobby. **I do not get paid to do this and I do have other things in my life that need taking care of. My own health is one of them. If you want to leave an review and ask an approximation of when the next chapter will come out, I will get to you as soon as I can with an answer. I do not, however, want my inbox being blown up by people demanding for more chapters faster. I will put them out at my own pace. If you don't understand that, please do not send me a message or a review stating such. That just irritates me and motivates me not to write. Anyway, enjoy this small chapter I was able to squeeze out_


	8. Greetings and Goodbyes

_Authors Note: I do not own Star Trek, save for my own OC. Anything else I am not making money excreta you've heard it all before, and this is simply for shits and giggles. Enjoy!_

**A Whole Other Universe: Chapter Eight**

The Commander was the one who ended up surprising me. "Ms. Talbot, what is this expression _rock bottom_?"

I looked at him from the side, he generally looked confused. The expression didn't last long before it was a black face once more, but I _saw_ it. These guys were just as confused and unsure as me. They were just better at hiding it. "You know what? I'll try and explain everything I can later. Right now I think we need to focus on the task at hand. Like getting to the transporter room and getting on our way." I felt a small tug in my gut at leaving Shran behind too, but I knew it had to be done.

"In addition you also need to acquire the proper amount of rest." I heard from behind me. "It would be illogical for you to enlighten us and us to attempt to teach you while fatigued."

I was almost insulted by that comment. But not quite. I'll just do as I always have, proved them wrong. Then laugh when they are surprised that I can defy the odds they stacked against me. I lifted my chin higher in the air, straightened out my spine, and threw my shoulders back. Just like I used to in marching band; I let a puff of air out of my lungs and marched forward, increasing my speed. "Well let's go," I tossed the words behind my shoulders, knowing that my change in pace hadn't registered with the Vulcans, "before Shran decides he's waited long enough and comes to look for me himself." I smirked. "I'm sure none of you would like that."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

"Vulcan's do not show a preference to any situation or object." Doctor Selamderen stated. He was correct; us Vulcan's did not show any preference to any situation or object.

"Perhaps we should continue," I spoke "Ms. Talbot is correct on her assumption that Commander Shran would come look for her himself." I motioned the detail forward. She moved again, but her posture was different. She held herself in a way as if she weren't physically exhausted. I would have commended her on the strength, but we had reached the transporter room. Three of the best Vulcan guards were posted at the door.

"_Sir. This is unwise; Andorians cannot be trusted._" The head of security spoke in Vulcan. "_Allow us to accompany you for your safety._" he finished.

I looked at the girl, her eyebrows were drawn together and her green eyes were narrowed. "_What of our guest? Does she not receive the same safety as the rest of the crew? She also does not speak Vulcan._" I gave a firm look, "So we shall be speaking in Standard until she learns to converse fluently in Vulcan."

"Yes Captain." All three stated.

"Captain?"

I turned to look at the human. "Yes Ms. Talbot?"

She looked at the floor, then her eyes darted to the transporter room door. "May we go in now?"

"Yes." I looked at the security detail. "Step aside and follow in behind us. Set your weapons to stun and holster them. We shall not give Commander Shran an excuse to open fire and take Ms. Talbot with him." The human whipped her head around with her brow furrowed once more.

"Shran won't hurt us Captain; not with me here willingly." She murmured. "He may see your security guards as a threat, so you might not even want to have the weapons charged at all." One of my security detail looked at her, giving the Vulcan e equivalent of a glare. The human simply matched his gaze. "And perhaps they could lose the attitude as well." She murmured.

My head of security turned to me, "Sir, how do we know we can trust this _human's_ judgment? She is clearly fatigued and perhaps her memory of the Andorian is altered." As he finished, I saw the human stiffen. A small grinding noise could be heard coming from her jaw.

L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L

I grit my teeth. How _dare _he insult my memory and judgment? I could feel my nails breaking the skin of my palm, I was attempting some form of control. It wouldn't be good to go ripping heads off and letting the hot blood in me take control on the first day. "You can bloody well trust my judgment. I may be half fucking asleep, but I've known this man longer than you've been on this ship I'll take it. So my word is the one we'll be taking. You got that sparky?" I hissed. I looked into his eyes and gave the clear message I was in no mood to be doubted.

I turned and looked at the Captain. He seemed, disappointed. Most likely because I was doing so well before I had finally snapped. He gestured to the door and the security detail moved to the side then behind us. They holstered their weapons just as he had ordered, then looked back to him again. "De-charge the phasers as well Lieutenant. We must trust in Ms. Talbot's judgment." He firmly stated.

We passed through the doors after all was done, and I saw him. Shran hadn't changed a bit in the past six years. Not even a wrinkle. I gave a weary smile and a small wave and walked over to the transporter pad after the Captain gave a small nod.

He gave a small nod to the Vulcans as I stepped up onto the pad, and then looked down at me with a small smirk. "So, Laura. Do you really want to stay? We can protect you too you know."

I sighed. "You know that I don't want to stay Shran. But I _have _to stay, if more for my safety than anything else, so be it." I tipped my head onto his chest. He smelled exactly the same. Leather and Andorian ale. "Trust me, there is nothing more I would like than to leave this place and never look back." He pulled me in for a tight hug and placed his hand on top of my head the way he used to when I was small.

"I know. And I am sorry for all that has happened to you. You are being punished for something that is out of your control. You did not ask for the gifts you were given." He tipped my head up to look me in the eyes. "But you bear them with such grace, any living being in any universe will look at you with envy."

I gave a small smile. "You always know how to make me feel better. Care to stick around for the next four years so I don't rip a hole in the bulk head?"

He gave a long laugh. "I would love to see that. My vicious little warrior; but we both have duties." He gave a small frown, "And I don't want to hear of any nonsense of you getting yourself hurt is that clear?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed away. "Yes papa Shran." I said mockingly.

"Impudent brat. If you weren't so cute I'd ground you." But he smiled anyway. He looked back towards the Vulcans. "Have we made you all uncomfortable yet Vulcans? I can see your brains frying trying to process all this emotion."

I hit him on the arm. "Be nice! You get to leave this ship remember. I have to deal with the lot of them after you're gone." He just grinned.

I heard the Captain approach. "Pardon me Ms. Talbot and Commander Shran. The time to depart is now. We have been in this region of space for too long and it may look suspicious. Say your farewells." He walked back towards the controls. "Step aside Ensign, I shall take care of this." He gave me a small nod.

I sighed, "I guess this is goodbye huh?" I looked back up at Shran's face, there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"I suppose so." He kneeled in front of me. "Just promise me a few things before I go. No picking fights. I know you're going to want to, but play fair. They don't have the advantages that you do." He winked and I giggled. "Second;" he gave a harsh glare, "No stupid stunts like you running to the rescue. It's their people that are going to be in trouble, so it's none of your concern. I don't want to hear that you went and got yourself hurt because of that little hero complex. Lastly, stay safe. Know that I'm out here exploring space too. I know you're not allowed to tell me where you are going or even search for me; but with the Captains permission, if the fates do allow us to run into each other again, I'd like to come and have a chat with you." He looked towards the captain for approval.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

"Of course. As long as you do not follow us or interfere with the mission, you may visit if the chance does arise that we meet." The Commander simply gave a deep nod into his chest. Most likely in gratitude.

He stood back up and embraced the human, placing his hand back on her head. He whispered something to her that no one else could possibly hear then stepped on the pad. The human backed away then looked at me and gave a small sad smile. "Are you ready be transported back to your ship Commander Shran?"

He squared his shoulders and put his arms behind his back. "Yes Captain, I am. Goodbye Laura. Be safe, and no trouble making. I'm sure I'll hear of it if you get up to any."

"Bye Shran. I'll miss you." She moved her hand back and forth in an odd motion.

"Bye Laura." He took a deep breath and spoke once more. "Energize."

I moved the controls and sent him back to his ship, then powered down the transporter. The human had not moved from her spot, even her eyes were transfixed where the Andorian's body once was. I walked slowly over to her, being sure not to startle the human. "Come Ms. Talbot. It is time you rested and regain your strength. After you are deemed fit by the Doctor, you shall begin your lessons on the Vulcan language. Understood?"

She slowly moved herself away from the transporter pad and looked at me. "Yes Captain. Understood."


End file.
